To operate properly, a device for a vehicle or non-automotive application, such as an HVAC system, may require a supply of fluid, such as conventional device oil. The fluid may be used for such functions as cooling and lubrication. The lubricating and cooling capabilities of device oil systems greatly impact the reliability and durability of the device. Additionally, multi-speed power devices require fluid for controlled engagement and disengagement, on a desired schedule, of the various torque transmitting mechanisms that operate to establish the speed ratios within the internal gear arrangement.